This application is an improvement over the U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,463 entitled “Multiple-purpose Fecal Examination Apparatus” (hereinafter called as “prior art”) also issued to the same inventor of this application.
The prior art however has the following drawbacks:                1. For pick-up or releasing of fecal sample, the rake member (120) formed on the handle means 1 may be used. However, there is no suction mechanism for sucking the fecal sample. It will be difficult to collect liquid or loose stool specimen.        2. No quantitative device is provided for picking up the fecal sample quantitatively.        3. The examination procedure is complex, inconvenient and may easily cause contamination to the surrounding, especially when conducting an occult blood test in the upper hollow portion (20) and extension tube (23).        
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present quantitative fecal examination apparatus.